Summer Vacation
by Wild'nFree
Summary: Shouko stole him from his house and brought him to her family's summer house, which they'll be all alone in for the whole summer vacation. Shouko brought him their for a reason, though Yuuji won't know until she wants him to... YuujiXShouko (No surprise their, though...)


Summer vacation promised a lot of things. No troubles, relaxation, and sleeping in. Overall, summer was supposed to mean (and scream) the word freedom.

The red-head had planned to go to Akihisa's house a lot, play video games, sleep in, read manga, look at dirty magazines, hang out with all his other friends from class 2-F, and ignore Shouko as much as he possibly could (without causing his death, of course).

Sadly, Yuuji's summer didn't go as he originally planned. Almost everything he wanted t do was taken away from him.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Yuuji screamed as he was dragged by Shouko out of his house and down the steps, tears coming out of his eyes from when Shouko had poked him in the eyes to restrain him. His mother had put his suitcase in the trunk of the car for him and walked back to the entrance of their small, light colored house. His mother giggled from the doorway, smiled and waved a petite hand. "Have fun, Yuuji!" She yelled, her light brown hair blowing slightly in the wind, making her look like she was twenty-seven again, like she was all those years ago when Shouko first met her.

Shouko smiled slightly, blushing with happiness at getting to have Yuuji to herself for the two months of summer vacation. "Thank you, Miss Sakamoto for letting me have him for the next few months."

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME TO HER?! DON'T YOU NOT WANT YOU'RE ONLY SON FORCED INTO A LOVELESS MARRIAGE AND RAPED?!"

"Yuuji, listen, mommy loves you and wants what's best for you—."

"Trust me, being kidnapped and forced into stuff I don't want to do is not helping me at all Mom!" Yuuji yelled, finally able to open his red eyes (the white part of his eyes were a pink color from being hurt recently) the exact moment he was thrown into the car and the door was slammed and locked behind him. He hit the leather seat with a 'oof!' but quickly scrambled onto his knees and pressed his face against the glass. He watched as his mom blew a kiss at him and wave, and then quietly entered their small house, letting him get taken to an unknown place by Shouko.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T LET THIS PSYCHO WOMAN TAKE ME! HEL—!" Yuuji was shut up by Shouko's trusty stun gun.

"Be quiet, Yuuji, and you might get… _rewarded_ later…."

'Please, someone, save me!'

"Isn't this nice, Yuuji?" Shouko asked, holding onto his arm lightly. Yuuji was glad that she learned over the last few months to not dislocate his arm whenever she held onto it.

"It would have been nice if I was at him in my boxers, playing video games until three in the morning," Yuji said, one of his eyes closed, the other one looking at 'his' girl, a blush across his tan face, "But this isn't that bad."

Shouko smiled a tad bit brighter and blushed a whole lot more, knowing that was a compliment from Yuuji, though he tried to cover it up.

The two were standing on a board walk, watching the sun set over the ocean, the sky painted different colors of oranges and pinks along with the clouds. The tide was starting to come in and if you looked far enough out at the teal-blue water and hard enough, you could make out the shape of dolphins swimming around. It was beautiful and tranquil.

Truthfully, Yuuji didn't mind being there. He had to get over the fact that he had been kidnapped, but these calm moments with Shouko are his favorite moments when he was with Shouko.

Yuuji blushed at the unmanly thought and shook his head, trying to make the traitorous thought leave his mind. Shouko just looked at him from the corner of her deep purple eyes and hoped he was blushing because of her. If he wasn't the whole mission of this trip was for nothing.

Shouko had an alternative motive to take Yuuji with her to take her with her to her family's beach house for the summer than to just spend time with him. Spending time with him, though, was a big part of her plan, but she had to reach the main objective or she'd know that Yuuji could never be hers and she would have to give him up.

And she never wanted to do that. But if this mission failed, she'd have to…. She promised herself that….

Yuuji looked at the shorter, purple haired woman when she held onto his arm a little bit tighter, like if she didn't she'd lose him. When he saw her face his eyes grew large and he took in a sharp intake of breathe because of surprise of the raw emotions on his "girlfriends'" face.

She looked sad and in pain. A face that didn't usually show emotion, he could read so well at that moment.

"Sho…" Yuuji whispered, unlocking their arms so he could place both of his large tan hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look up at him. Their eyes connected and in that instant her eyes started watering and tears ran down her face. One tear from both eyes, that was it. No sobbing, just two tears.

But it hurt him just as much as if she was sobbing.

"Sho, what's wrong? What'd I do?" Yuuji asked, not breaking eye contact with her. Shouko smiled.

"You're not the one who did anything wrong, Yuuji. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" She didn't answer him. "Sho…"

"I can't tell you. I can't."

Yuuji sighed loudly and pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "What am I going to do with you?" He whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly.

"Love me," She mumbled into his chest, his green shirt muffling her words. He could still hear them clearly, despite all that.

'Maybe… Maybe that is possible…'

**A/N: I have no idea how this story will go, or if any other actual characters from the show will pop up. They might, they might not…**

**I think I'm doing a pretty decent job at portraying the characters, if I do say so myself. But if I'm not, please leave me a comment and help correct me. Also, if you'd do that for spelling that'd be great. And to tell me that you love my story and want me to update more of it…**

**Which brings me to the topic: I really don't know the time I will update this story. I have school, and I'm lazy, and lately no stories have been popping into my mind… But hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter every few weeks! Reviews help motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test, nor do I own the characters.**


End file.
